


Hangry

by softyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyooh/pseuds/softyooh
Summary: premise: dense!minji + hopelesslygay!yoohyeon





	Hangry

**“Are you sure it’s going to work?”** The younger one chewed at her nails nervously. 

Siyeon‘s expression relaxed and she chuckled.  **“Oh it will, alright.”**

**“What if she doesn’t get baited?”** Yoohyeon was not very convinced.  **“What if…she avoids me even more?”**

The thought of her avoiding Minji had already terrified Yoohyeon, let alone the thought of Minji mutually ignoring her. 

**“Oh my gosh Yoohyeon, save your ‘what if’s and just go with the plan.”** Siyeon breathed out, monotone and curt. 

The plan was:

One, Yoohyeon becomes extremely close to Siyeon, exclusively to Siyeon. And two, Yoohyeon was to avoid Minji, giving her cold treatment if need be.

**“Minji may be dense but anyone would notice our recent interactions. That will trigger something within her.”**

That was what the two believed, until weeks had past, and Minji still hasn’t made a move. 

-

  
  


**“You said it’ll work, Siyeon.”** Yoohyeon sighed, sinking down beside the table, slumped. 

**“Yea,”** Siyeon was not close to giving up. She couldn’t accept that her ingenious plan had failed to get through their stubbornly dense leader.  **“It will. Give it time.”**

**“Ugh.”** Yoohyeon groaned, knitting her brows.  **“And that’s what you said, a week ago.”**

**“The vlive will start half an hour later** ,” Siyeon hummed, observing the seats beside the long table Yoohyeon was at.  **“You’ll sit at the middle of the table, I will sit opposite of you and Minji will be beside me, diagonally opposite of you.”**

The older one planned aloud, tapping on the smooth surface table with her nails. That arrangement would be optimal, Yoohyeon will get to talk to Siyeon more often than others, and she will still be insight to Minji. 

But what they hadn’t taken into account, was the external factors — Bora’s uncooperativeness, to be specific. 

Out of the seats available, Bora had chosen to sit exactly at where Siyeon was supposed to, forcing Siyeon to be diagonally opposite of Yoohyeon instead.

_ At least Minji is where we planned _ , Siyeon thought, giving Yoohyeon glances, who had returned them with a worried expression. 

-

**“Bora,”** Minji had spoken to the second eldest one earlier, before the vlive. **“If you could do me a favour, can you sit beside me later during the vlive.”**

**“I don’t do people favours but since it’s you, I will make an exception.”**

**“Thanks.”** Minji said with a sad look.

**“What’s wrong?”** Bora noticed, her tone losing it’s teasing edge.

**“Don’t you think Yoohyeon...”** Minji swallowed uneasily, knowing that her words would come out wrong to others, especially Bora, who makes a mountain out of a molehill.  **“Is exceptionally close to Siyeon these days?”**

Bora glanced into the room to see Yoohyeon and Siyeon engrossed in their conversation, then focused back on the leader.  **“To be honest, yea. That’s kinda weird too.”**

**“But I guess they’re both weird,”** Bora shrugged it off, waving her hand dismissively.  **“So that’s probably how they’re getting along.”**

Minji closed her eyes, leaning her head on the wall beside her.  **“I see.”**

She couldn’t comprehend the tingling feeling that has been bothering her for the past few weeks. And she hated it.

-

The whole vlive was awkward, at least to Minji. She couldn’t bring herself to give Yoohyeon eye contact for more than 3 seconds and she silently prayed that no one, especially their fans had noticed. But that would be impossible — the usual duo‘s interaction appears rarely in any of the vlogs and the reason was clear, there were no interaction to begin with. Fans had already started to catch on and Minji couldn’t bring herself to talk to the younger one about it. She didn’t want to sound petty and possessive after all. 

_ “Go talk to Yoohyeon about it.”  _ Minji recalled Handong’s advice. 

_ “No, Yoohyeon has her own right to choose who she wants to interact with.”  _ Was usually the reply she gave. 

But now, Minji wished she hadn’t been such a coward. 

And so, throughout the vlive, Minji had herself facing the camera, and she would switch between pretending to be scrolling through the fans’ comments (which by the way, were mostly deprived jiyoo stans begging for crumbs), and pretending to fix her makeup. 

In reality, however, she was looking at Yoohyeon through the reflective camera lens, occasionally catching herself smiling unconsciously at Yoohyeon’s quirks. And when she saw Yoohyeon talking to Siyeon, again, she felt her heart sinking, her expression turning dull. 

_ Not in front of the camera _ , Minji chided herself, before breathing in and a smile re-emerged on her face. It was a skill that Minji is grateful for, in situations like this. 

-

21 minutes into the vlive, Yoohyeon was done with Minji’s stubbornness. She hadn’t eaten her breakfast and it was getting the better of her. She was legitimately ‘hangry’ — hungry and angry. 

**“I’m going to grab my breakfast.”** Yoohyeon covered it a blanket reason to excuse herself off the camera and the rest played along, laughing it off. The rest, except Minji who only looked down at her own phone’s screen, viewing the delayed version of their live. 

She watched Yoohyeon leave, on her screen and that hurt her, for some reason. 

Afraid that her disappointment was obvious, Minji quickly found a fan comment to read out, distracting the attention from Yoohyeon’s abrupt leave. 

_ What was Yoohyeon thinking? _ Minji couldn’t comprehend. 

-

After the vlive had ended not long after Yoohyeon got off camera, Minji figured it was proper for her to approach Yoohyeon, as their leader. 

**“Yoohyeon ah,”** Minji peered into Yoohyeon’s practice room. But it was empty.

Then Minji had an idea of where she could be, though she wished she was wrong.

**“Siyeon,”** Minji called out, knocking on Siyeon’s practice room door. 

She heard shuffling and whispers coming from inside. Siyeon was definitely not alone.

**“Yea?”** The door clicked open to reveal Siyeon in her floral dress, which Minji noticed, was matching with Yoohyeon’s floral blouse.  **“Oh, hi Minji.”**

It was awkward, again.

**“I was,”** Minji gave Siyeon a weak smile.  **“I was wondering if you know where’s Yoohyeon.”**

**“She’s um.”** Siyeon returned the smile, her facial muscles were a little stiff. _ Probably from guilt _ , Minji scoffed internally.  **“A little busy right now.”**

_ Siyeon is definitely lying _ , Minji frowned. 

**“Can I come in for a while?”** The leader said with a deadpan voice, challenging. 

**“Whatever for?”** Siyeon shut the opened door a little smaller, laughing nervously. 

That only made her even more suspicious.

**“I just want to check on you.”** Minji interjected with a sigh, **”like what a leader should, I guess.”**

**“Unless,”** Minji’s gaze pierced right into Siyeon’s soul.  **“You’re hiding something.”**

Siyeon visibly deflated, shoulders dropping.  **“Fine.”**

Minji’s hunch was right. Yoohyeon was indeed in there, at a corner, hugging her knees to her chest, a tub of ice cream in her hand and a box of tissue in the floor beside her. Yoohyeon looked miserable.

**“Yoohyeon?”** Minji quickly went to Yoohyeon’s side, squatting to see Yoohyeon’s hidden face.  **“Yoohyeon, look at me.”**

But Yoohyeon turned her face away, towards the wall on her other side. 

**“Yoohyeon, please.”** Minji urged, her hand cupping Yoohyeon’s face. And she gasped a little. 

Yoohyeon’s face felt cold and wet, like tears had stained her cheeks. 

Minji whispered.  **“What’s wrong?”**

But Yoohyeon only vehemently shook her head, refusing to speak. Siyeon took it as a cue for her to leave the two of them, leaving the room as quietly as possible.

_ Everything _ , Yoohyeon wanted to shout.  _ Everything about you.  _

**“Please,”** Minji combed the stray black hair off Yoohyeon’s face.  **“Talk to me.”**

Minji was finally talking to her after weeks of the cold treatment she gave Minji.

When Yoohyeon refused to talk, Minji grasped the younger one’s hand. **“You hate me, don’t you.”**

_ That will explain why you aren’t talking to me for weeks _ , Minji thought. 

**“No,”** Yoohyeon squeezed her crush’s hand.  **“I don’t.”**

In fact,  _ she loved her _ . 

**“Do you want to talk about it?”** Minji offered her a tissue. 

Yoohyeon’s mouth opened and closed shortly. 

It was finally her chance to get through Minji but the fear of rejection soured Yoohyeon’s nose as she sniffed. They were idols after all. There was no way they could be more than good friends. 

And maybe the fact that they are good friends was enough to satisfy Yoohyeon. 

**“No, not really.”**

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on twitter by me :D  
> twitter: @softyooh


End file.
